Who Are You To Me?
by MakaGam
Summary: After their father's murder, both Lana and Anna are kidnapped and prepared for prostitution when suddenly the God of Mischief comes to their (or rather Lana's) aid. Is it that he's enchanted with Lana's beauty? Does he have a soft spot for her intellect? Maybe it's something much more. (Loki has successfully taken over the world. The avengers are in hiding, planing their next move
1. Chapter 1

Lana sobbed softly. Her sister laid in the corner screaming and pleading for the man atop her to stop. He chuckled at her refusal as he forced himself onto her.

"Did I say you could cry, bitch?"

A muscular hand grabbed her collar, hoisting her up from the ground. The man was ready to strike her, and hard. "Enough. Take the whore and leave. This one is mine." The men obeyed, grabbing her sister and trudging away. "Lana, don't tell them a thing! Don't even speak! Promise me!" He sister screamed desperately to her as she bit one of the men, ending in a black eye and a shudder from Lana. _I promise Anna._

The man sitting behind the desk stood, slowly making his way to Lana as he chuckled.  
"Your father is dead, do you know that? He had so much to owe... not even his shit of a life could pay. See, that's where you and that bitch sister of yours come in." He ran a hand up her neck as he grabbed hold of her cheek. She bit him as he pressed their lips together, chuckling all the while as he wiped away his dripping blood. "Fucking virgin! If you weren't so damn profitable I'd have you right here on this floor before you know it. But no... You're different. Some freak would pay quite the amount for you." He threatened, softly stroking her face. "How that fucking shit of a man made you, I'll never know. You're just so... beautiful." He pushed her to the ground, sitting atop her as she squirmed.

"I'll make you an offer. You can stay here, and let me fuck you till you bleed, or I could sell your pussy over and over again. " He chuckled as he pinned her hands, kissing down her neck. "So? What'll it be Sweetheart?" She stared spitefully at him. _Exactly what makes you think you're any better? _

**"If that's what you think then you should be rid of him."**

They both turned their heads to the dark corner where a figure dressed in green stood. Large horns stuck out of his helmet which covered shoulder length black hair. "The fuck?" The man atop her quickly pulled out a fairly large shot gun, ready to fire.

"Get out of here you creep. I'm _busy_." _Asshole._

"How about a proposition then. You may serve me, devoting your life and free will, or stay here with _that." _

"Why would I need you? I could kill you right here." The man threatened.

"You babbling idiot!" The man tensed before falling over, writhing in an invisible pain only known to him. "You are not worthy to serve the likes of me, let alone stand in a position to harm me!" Lana sat up, quickly crawling away from both men. _Wh-What? How did he..._

"That is none of your concern, child."

Before she could blink, the man was before her. His eyes glowed furiously as she looked upon him.

"I'd bring your sister as well. You both could serve me and only me. Make your decision, girl! My patients is fading!" A minute passed as she considered. Both her and her sister would be safe, and close. But what was the catch? Maybe...

"Enough procrastination girl! Is it a yes, or a no?" His tone was impatient and threatening to her. She quickly nodded, in fear he would change his mind. Chuckling, he signaled her to get up. She looked away, fully aware of her new rank.

"Smart mortal. Learning your place won't be difficult." Unconsciously, she had started her plan her escape, which she regretted deeply afterwards. She was filled with immediate pain as the man filled with fury. "That would be most unwise, girl! Trust in me when I say that the pain was merely a fraction of my true abilities!" Lana wanted to scream. She wanted to plead for mercy and beg for forgiveness. Anything to stop the torment. To her surprise, she kept quiet. Experiencing the pain on her own. She wouldn't allow him full control over her or her sister now. _Never._

The man scoffed, deeply irritated by the girl. "I am Loki, God of Mischief. Learn me and love me for I am now your new ruler!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Lana grumbled softly, slowly opening her heavy eyes. Had it all been a dream? Had she just dreamed her father had died? Dreamed of that 'Loki' fellow? Her view slowly cleared after a couple of blinks. _No._

She sat in a large bed chamber, her eyes scanning the room desperately for something familiar. _A-Anna? _Anna laid to her left, her body covered in a thin, velvety dress of deep red. The dress was complimenting to her figure, squeezing in her waist and allowing the skin on her hips and legs to show. Oh, this was absolutely nothing like her! In shock, she then examine herself. _W-What? _A long, almost weightless black dress covered her securely, only allowing the skin on her neck and arms to show. What was this? Why had her sister's dress been so... revealing? More than that, where was she?

Loki stomped down the hall, his steps forcefully accentuated for more of an intimidation. He headed towards his chambers, knowing with deep satisfaction that the girls awaited him. He had made sure to weaken them, especially the young one. She was so... cunning. Obviously one not to be trusted. A small scoff escaped him on his way there, his portion of other servants bowing their heads in respect and fear of him. All women, of course. _Now then my little ones. Time to meet your master._

Footsteps. Lana's heart raced violently. She was actually... scared. Quickly, she got up only to fall back down. What had he done to her? She was so weak! Her strength went into waking her sister. "Anna." She whispered weakly. "Anna you have to wake up. _Please._ He's coming!" A small sigh escaped her sister. "Hmmm... Jonathan? I knew he'd come back." A satisfied smile spread across her face. "No you idiot! Remember Anna, remember!" Her voice still hovered at a whisper. Anna took one look around, a deep breath, and screamed.

"No!" Lana whimpered. Her eyes watered as the door slammed open. _Fucking Anna! _

An annoyed sigh escaped the man as he stepped toward her sister. "You would be wise to keep your voice down!" He grabbed Anna by her hair, throwing her smoothly onto the bed as she screamed once again. "Don't touch her!" Lana interrupted. Loki's head whipped around facing the younger with both amusement and anger. _Not with anger... _She though.

"Please... not her. I-I'm the one that screamed. Just, not her..." It was foolish of her to say that when he had already hear Anna's scream.

"You lie to the King of Lies?" A sharp pain hit her, forcing her to grunt morbidly as a tear slid down her face.

"No! Don't cry Lana! Never let him see you-Mfffg!" Loki had clasped his mouth over Anna's, a squeal coming from Lana as she continued to writhe in pain. "Hmm. Remove her. I have every intention of enjoying my new whore."

Lana gasped in surprise as a woman dragged her out. "N-No! No! Anna!"

"Don't worry Lana! Be safe! Please... be safe."

The last thing she saw was his horrid smile.

/

So... Hi. I just want to say thank you for reading and following my story. It is my first one, and it did take me some time to update, haha. I guess Lana is in a pretty tight spot, huh. Also, Avengers doesn't belong to me. Nothing belongs to me except Lana and Anna. Thank you again for reading, and look forward to the next chapter! 3 3


End file.
